


Mistaken

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfa_pornbattle, F/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An embarrassing mistaken identity ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'cybersex'

It was late and the only sounds that could be heard in the lab was the tapping sounds Nikola was currently making on Henry's keyboard. Wolfboy had long since gone to bed abandoning their project to Tesla with the clear instructions to 'Not touch anything he didn't need to.' The way he figured it, what the Furball didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He'd solved their problem ages ago and was bored.

  


His fingers moved nimbly over the keys when an IM window appeared in the middle of the screen. Apparently Henry, hadn't actually remembered to shut down the program when he'd left the lab. The words on the screen were much more interesting than anything he was doing.

  


Just stepped out of the shower, I'm all warm and wet and wish you were here.

  


Nikola grinned, this must be the girlfriend he'd heard about.

  


You don't mean me.

  


Oh but I do.

  


If you were here I'd get on my knees, undress you and suck you until you begged to take me. I'd tease you with every movement of my tongue and every touch. Then when you couldn't take it anymore I'd let you bend me over the edge of the desk and pound into me.

  


Or maybe I'd straddle you and sink down onto your cock, ride you until we both came.

  


I need you, turn on your camera.

  


Nikola snorted and replied.

  


I think Wolfboy would be more than a little upset if I did. But don't worry, we can leave it at this. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

  


He could practically feel the blush of embarrassment through the screen. And then came her final message.

  


Agreed, and don't forget to clear the chat log.

  


*

  


The next time Erika was at the Sanctuary she was hesitant to look anyone in the eye. That is until she caught Nikola staring at her ass, then she was fairly certain he was the one to avoid.


End file.
